Reversed Mirror
by Zexyheart
Summary: Conan se retrouve victime d'un accident que son entêtement a produit. Coupé de ceux qu'il connait, il va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller dans un monde où faire confiance et survivre deviennent deux éléments très compliqués à faire fonctionner ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Nouvelle petite fic que je voulais poster une fois terminée mais vu que c'est la veille d'Halloween, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?"  
Il ne faut vraiment pas prendre au sérieux son contenu, je veux juste faire un truc un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Il n'y aura pas d'humour mais de l'angst et plein d'autres choses joyeuses qui sentent bon la barbe à papa XD

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Prologue:

Si seulement Conan avait écouté au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans cet appareil. Haibara lui avait bien dit que le professeur n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le tester car de nombreux défauts pouvaient mettre leur vie en danger. Et lui regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté les recommandations.

Quelques heures avant, le jeune détective disputait un match de foot avec les autres de la bande. Il se demandait s'il ne devait finalement pas mettre de côté cette idée de reprendre sa taille d'origine. Après tout c'est grâce à cette nouvelle vie qu'il était devenu une meilleure personne. Il avait des amis, son caractère était plus agréable à vivre et le rendait plus ouvert aux autres. Seule Ran qui l'attendait le poussait à vouloir redevenir celui qu'il était. Parfois il se disait qu'elle abandonnerait, avant de se raviser en se traitant d'égoïste. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'il reste tel quel ou pas causerait forcément du tord à plusieurs personnes.

Disparaitre au même moment que la chute de l'Organisation lui avait paru être une bonne option. Comme ça il avouerait tout avant de s'en aller pour de bon, et en emportant ses ennemis avec lui. Ce genre de pensées noires traversées souvent l'esprit de Conan alors qu'au final il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était juste son exaspération, la saturation de tout ce qui lui arrivait, qui s'exprimait. Heureusement que les contrepoisons temporaires d'Haibara venaient faire une cassure et lui remonter le moral.

-Attention, Conan ! S'écria Mitsuhiko.

Le concerné sortit de sa rêverie mais se prit le ballon en plein visage avant de comprendre pourquoi son ami venait de crier son nom. La marque de la sphère de cuir sur peau fit rire les autres tandis qu'Ayumi l'aidait à se relever.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, grimaça l'autre.

-Genta, tu es vraiment une brute ! Le gronda la fillette.

-C'est lui qui rêvassait ! Protesta le coupable

-C'est bon je vais bien. La marque va partir.

Le détective aux tâches de rousseurs regarda sa montre et s'exclama:

-Hé ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! Il faut rentrer !

Les deux autres protestèrent. Ils saluèrent Conan, qui allait se retrouver seul, et partirent tous les trois au pas de course. Le brun soupira en se massant le visage d'une main. De l'autre il alla ramasser le ballon lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Oui ?

-J'ai enfin pu savoir en quoi consiste la dernière invention du professeur qu'il souhaitait nous cacher jusqu'à la fin.

-C'est quoi ? Un nouveau changeur de voix ? Une tenue de camouflage multifonctions ?

-Non, encore plus gros. Un accélérateur de particules organiques et cellulaires. Traduction: un machine capable de nous rendre notre apparence.

-Vraiment ?! S'étonna Conan. Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Attends...Mais si t'es prototype ne parviennent pas à faire effet sur le long terme, comment se fait-il qu'il est réussi ?

-Justement. J'ai la conviction qu'elle ne fonctionnera pas comme il faut. Je travaille depuis longtemps sur un antidote définitif et je n'ai aucun résultat de positif. Je doute donc que l'appareil fonctionne. C'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Si le professeur te proposer de la tester, ne le fais pas !

-Mais Haibara ! C'est peut-être la solution à tous nos problèmes !

La scientifique pesta à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu préfères accorder ta confiance à ça plutôt qu'à moi ? Très bien, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens, on ne sait pas ce qu'un accélérateur à base de rayons peut faire. Si le confinement fuite ou que les projecteurs sont mal réglés, cela peut entrainer de lourdes conséquences physique sur l'organisme ou faire de cette machine une vraie bombe ! Je pense même la démonter.

-Laisse-moi au moins la voir !

-Pas question ! Te connaissant tu vas la toucher. Si je t'ai tenu au courant c'est justement pour que tu ne t'en serves pas. Mais si c'est important pour toi, d'accord...Mais attends au moins que je l'ai vérifiée et modifiée.

-Très bien...Je te la laisse.

-Bien. On se voit plus tard.

Elle raccrocha, laissant Conan seul dans ses réflexions. Pouvoir enfin sortir de cet enfer, faire tomber l'organisation, et retrouver une vie normale. Que pouvait bien représenter les risques devant une libération si grande et désirée. En un appel, l'esprit de déduction du brun venait de voler en éclat pour laisser place à de l'inconscience aveugle. Il ne voyait plus que cette opportunité de redevenir comme avant.

Si seulement il avait eu plus de patience... Il n'aurait pas à affronter cette nouvelle étape.

Car oui, il avait désobéi aux ordres de l'ancienne scientifique de l'organisation. Il s'était rendu, le soir-même, chez Agasa pour voir ce fameux remède miracle. Et là, tout avait déraillé. La machine avait fonctionné avec les prédictions de Shiho: avec beaucoup de soucis techniques. Conan n'était pas dedans, mais assez proche pour en subir les conséquences.

L'appareil avait explosé comme il avait été prédit mais au lieu d'engendrer des complications physiques sur les personnes autour d'elle, un vortex bleu, stabilisé tant bien que mal par deux murs encore debout de l'accélérateur, crépitait en libérant des arcs électriques.

-Professeur ! Hurla Haibara qui tentait de couper le courant. Pourquoi votre machine agit ainsi ! Sur quel théorème physiologique et scientifique a-t-elle été montée ?!

Le vieil homme alla expliquer le programme lorsque le portail se mit soudainement à clignoter violemment. L'une des parois venait de tomber, mettant tout le poid de la mase d'énergie sur l'autre qui ne tint pas. Le contact du sol avec le vortex s'écrasant au sol provoqua une explosion de particules électriques sous la forme d'éclairs blancs. Ces derniers, à peine sortis du portail, furent aussitôt rappelés vers lui. Il commençait à se résorber, à rétrécir sur lui-même pour lentement disparaitre.

Malheureusement, l'un des bras électriques vint s'accrocher aux gadgets de Conan et le tira vers le vortex. Haibara s'élança vers lui dans le but de l'extraire du phénomène. Mais elle ne parvint jamais à lui. Il disparut quand il toucha le portail, et ce dernier se referma sur lui-même, emportant le détective qui n'était plus dans la pièce une fois le calme revenu.

-Kudo-kun !

/0\0/0\

C'est fini pour ce tout petit prologue. La suite devrait arriver demain si j'ai terminé de reprendre une scène. Sinon ça sera dans la semaine :)

En espérant que cela vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Tout est à Gosho Aoyama

Voilà la suite comme promis ! :3

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1

Quand Conan ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il était dans la même pièce. Mais le professeur et Shiho n'était pas là, et la machine non plus. L'environnement était également plus assombri à cause, notamment, des fenêtres pratiquement fermées.

-Professeur ? Haibara ? Vous êtes là ? Je vais bien ! Plus de peur que de mal.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le détective voulut utiliser sa lampe torche mais elle ne fonctionna pas. Pas plus que ses autres gadgets, eux aussi obsolètes. Conan s'approcha prudemment des placards pour essayer de trouver des piles mais tout était vide. Il n'y avait que de la poussière et quelques décombres.

-Sans doutes à cause de la machine lors de son explosion. Les ondes d'électricité ont du endommager les batteries des appareils. Mais cela n'explique pas où sont passés le professeur et Ai.

N'ayant pas la possibilité de fouiller toute la maison à cause de la panne de courant, Conan laissa un mot sur la table disant qu'il sortait et qu'ils préviennent à leur retour afin de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis il sortit dans les rues qu'il connaissait par coeur et fut surprit de remarquer certains points étranges. La pelouse du scientifique et la sienne étaient en piteux état, tout comme les autres maisons qui semblaient dégradés par le temps, et le ciel était recouvert du nuages noirs. Les quelques brèches indiquaient un ciel orange aux nuances rouge, sans doute un couché de soleil, ce qui expliquait la luminosité réduite. Une sorte de nuit en plein jour. Tout cela interpela Conan qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Conan sortit du district pour aller vers celui de l'agence Mouri. Il alla vers la grande avenue séparant les districts et s'étonna de ne pas trouver grand monde. La ville avait pourtant une bonne vie nocturne avec les restaurants et les commerces qui restaient ouverts très tard. Même ces derniers étaient pour la plupart fermés. Le jeune détective se serait cru dans un western tant tout était désert. Il ne manquait plus que la balle d'herbe séchée et les rafales de sables pour compléter l'ambiance. Perdu dans ses pensées sur le décor qui l'entourait, il ne vit pas la personne vers qui il se dirigeait. Il heurta finalement la masse noire en poussant un cri de surprise. Il se recula en bafouillant quelques excuses, tout en étant intérieurement rassuré d'enfin croiser quelqu'un. Il leva la tête vers la personne pour voir si par chance il connaissait la personne. Et ce fut avec horreur et frissons qu'il reconnu son pire cauchemar, celui qui hantait ses nuits. Gin. Celui-ci le regardait avec étonnement, un sourcil haussé. Puis il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce gosse qui tentait en vain de s'excuser et qui maintenant semblait congelé par la peur.

-Toi...

Sans demander son reste, Conan prit la fuite au risque de se faire rattraper, ou pire, se faire tirer dessus. Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris de ce monstre qui lui disait de revenir. Sa fidèle Porsche noire n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'argenté. Il aurait vite fait de la démarrer et de le rattraper. Il devait donc le semer à travers les petites rues avant d'aller s'abriter. Le moteur du véhicule de collection gronda dans son dos mais Conan parvint à rejoindre à temps une ruelle. Il attendit que la voiture ait fait le tour et apparaisse du côté où il était supposé sortir pour foncer par où il était entré afin de berner Gin et de prendre de l'avance. Le détective remonta vers le cinquième district en se dissimulant lorsqu'un véhicule arrivait. Dans les derniers pas de sa fuite, il poussa avec soulagement la porte du Café Poirot qui, à sa bonne surprise, s'ouvrit. Il la referma aussitôt et se tourna en reprenant son souffle vers Amuro qui était derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour, sourit le blond avec un air chaleureux.

-Amuro ! S'écria Conan. Il faut que tu m'aides ! J'ai vu Gin à quelques rues d'ici ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Gin ? C'est impossible voyons. Pourquoi viendrait-il dans le coin ? Il sait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue.

-C'est vrai mais il a l'air différent cette fois-ci. Il semblait plus mal en point que d'habitude. Le bas de son manteau était déchiré et il y avait des impacts de balles sur sa Porsche.

Amuro le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Son sourire n'avait pas changé et semblait s'être figé sur ses lèvres. Il s'accouda au comptoir et se pencha vers Conan.

-Tu ne risques absolument rien ici, je te le promets. Installe-toi, je vais éteindre les lumières si ça peut te rassurer et te servir quelque chose.

L'enfant grimpa sur un mange debout et reprit progressivement son calme. Un autre détail titilla sa curiosité.

-Dis Amuro, pourquoi la ville est aussi déserte ? Demanda-t-il quand le blond posa un verre de jus de fruit devant lui.

-Hé bien...Beika subit depuis quelques temps de nombreuses coupures électriques, du coup les magasins choisissent de ne pas ouvrir et les restaurants ne prennent pas le risque de se retrouver avec des problèmes de réfrigérateurs...enfin...j'imagine que c'est pour ça.

-Pourtant le Café Poirot est ouvert lui.

-Ah ah ! Oui tu as raison. Le patron a...investi dans un générateur qu'il a commandé récemment. Avec on arrive à avoir du courant pendant un temps. Mais ça ne tient pas la journée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu de ce que tu dis, releva le brun.

-C'est parce que je te redis juste les ragôts que j'entends à ce sujet. Du coup je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Conan acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son verre.

-Azusa n'est pas là ?

Le sourire d'Amuro perdit de sa douceur.

-Elle ne travaille plus ici malheureusement, répondit-il avec une légère froideur dans la voix. Le patron a jugé qu'il fallait faire des sacrifices. On ne l'a pas revu depuis.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-...quelques jours.

Conan tiqua devant l'hésitation du métisse. Il trouvait le policier de plus en plus étrange. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagit à l'annonce de Gin dans le secteur le perturbait toujours. Le blond s'excusa d'avoir un coup de fil à passer et partit dans la réserve, laissant Conan seul avec ses doutes. Il descendit du mange-debout et se mit à examiner l'extérieur depuis les fenêtres. Le temps n'avait pas changé et il n'y avait toujours pas foule dans les rues.

Il songea à monter rejoindre Ran mais il se rappela que Gin l'avait reconnu. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il ? Techniquement il ne s'était jamais croisé directement et ne s'était jamais parlé depuis qu'il était devenu un enfant.

Un fracas en provenance de la réserve le fit sursauter. Il se précipita pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant le choqua. Azusa couverte de sang, le corps sortant d'un placard de cuisine, des éclats d'assiettes brisées dans le corps et autour.

Le regard d'Amuro montrait une totale indifférence à l'égard du cadavre. Ce fut la présence de Conan qui le fit réagir. Il aurait souhaité qu'il ne voit jamais cela. Il allait s'affoler. Il sortit précipitamment tandis que le brun venait près de la serveuse.

En la retournant vers lui, Conan vit plusieurs plaies béantes un peu partout. Des coups de couteau. Et la femme avait succombé. Et depuis longtemps comme en témoignait la froideur de son corps.

Conan revint dans la salle du café pour avoir une explication. Il se stoppa devant Bourbon, poignée de la porte en main, en train de ranger la clé dans une poche de son pantalon. Ses cheveux blés cachaient ses yeux mais le jeune détective vit très clairement le mauvais sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le métisse, même quand il le suspectait d'être du bon côté.

-Qui es-tu...Qui es-tu pour débarquer comme ça et nous connaitre sans savoir le chaos qui règne ici ?...Oui elle est morte...Elle était trop faible comme beaucoup de gens dans cette misérable ville. Il faut être fort pour espérer survivre ! Tout n'est pas rose dans ce monde horrible ! C'est la réalité, mon cher. Et tu sembles ailleurs au point de ne pas la connaître !

Il se tourna vers Conan et fit un pas vers lui. Ses yeux luisaient d'une façon qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune détective. La folie pure que seul Gin était capable d'avoir.

-J'ai voulu être clément en restant calme pour que tu partes mourir ailleurs. Mais tu as insisté et tu as montré que tu savais des choses...Je peux pas te laisser partir d'ici vivant maintenant.

L'enfant sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'agent infiltré qui tenta de se saisir de lui. Amuro se jeta à nouveau sur lui avec un petit sourire enfantin. Ce petit jeu de chasse lui plaisait. Conan esquiva tant bien que mal les deux autres fois mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses gadgets.

Un éclat lumineux le fit sursauter. Amuro venait de sortir un couteau de boucher dont il porta la pointe sur ses lèvres. Puis il lécha la lame, s'entaillant la langue sans le moindre signe de douleur. Cette vision dégoûta Conan qui voyait celui qu'il connaissait comme étant une personne douce devenir un être sadique aussi fou que Gin avec un penchant pour l'auto mutilation.

-N'essaie pas de fuir, ronronna le blond. C'est amusant au début de faire courir les proies mais ça devient lassant à la longue.

Amuro leva son arme, prêt à attaquer à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas mais une sonnerie le stoppa. Il décrocha avec mauvaise foi, furieux d'être coupé dans son petit jeu. Il vint près des grandes baies vitrées pour éviter que sa proie ne tente de fuir.

-Oui ?

-Je vois qu'il y a de l'animation de ton côté. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser. Ça me fait mal au coeur de devoir te couper dans ton bonheur.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne le tue pas. Du moins pas maintenant. Mort ou vif au final je m'en moque. Mais je voudrais qu'il connaisse l'étendue de tout avant.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Amuro, un léger ton suppliant dans le fond de la voix. D'accord... Je ne vais rien faire...

Il raccrocha et leva un regard euphorique vers Conan qui ne le sentait pas bien venir.

\- Je ne dois pas te tuer...je peux pas. Cette personne veut te voir avant que tu ne meures.

Profitant de la surprise de Conan devant cette information, Amuro se saisit de lui à la gorge et l'écrasa violemment sur une table, lui coupant le souffle. Il tenta de se débattre en vain. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de déclencher un léger rire incontrôlable.

-Tu es divertissant...Dommage que je n'ai pas le droit de faire plus... J'aurais aimé pouvoir te torturer avant comme j'ai fait avec Azusa... Je l'ai d'abord saignée à chaque articulation avant de l'embrocher en plein coeur. C'était amusant mais ça n'a pas duré. C'est ça le défaut: mourir c'est si rapide.

-Pourquoi...es-tu comme ça ? Souffla le brun en se saisissant de son bras pour espérer le faire lâcher.

-Cela fait longtemps que je suis "comme ça"... Tu ignores ce qu'il se passe ici pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à vite tout savoir !

L'une des baies vitrée explosa en même temps qu'une masse noire fonçait en direction du métisse. Celui-ci lâcha l'enfant sous la puissance du choc avec l'inconnu qui l'envoya contre le mur. Amuro, légèrement sonné, serra les dents à la vue de celui qui l'avait agressé. Conan toussait sous la douleur de sa gorge et la surprise face à son sauveur. Gin. Ce dernier le regarda sans sourciller.

Amuro se redressa et attaqua l'homme qui l'avait interrompu. Pour lui il n'avait aucune interdiction. Il pouvait assouvir son envie de sang. De son côté, Conan était complètement déboussolé. Celui qu'il pensait être de son côté lui voulait du mal alors que Gin venait clairement de le sauver. Et il se battait même pour lui ! C'est insensé.

Les deux hommes continuaient leur combat au corps à corps. Malgré ses longs vêtements, Gin n'était pas gêné dans ses mouvements et Amuro parait ses coups tout en essayant de le poignarder. Ce qu'il réussit à faire en l'atteignant au bras droit. L'argenté serra les dents et profita d'avoir Amuro proche de lui pour lui faucher les jambes avec la sienne. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à se relever, Gin sortit son Beretta et l'assomma avec la crosse. Il se tourna vers Conan, choqué de la scène.

-On dégage, dit-il simplement.

Il rangea son arme et attrapa l'enfant de son bras valide. Il sortit par la baie vitrée et se hâta de rejoindre son véhicule en oubliant tant bien que mal le gosse qui gesticulait contre lui. Il força sur son bras blessé pour réussir à ouvrir la portière sans le lâcher et le balança sur le siège passager. Il contourna rapidement le véhicule et prit place dedans. Il démarra et quitta le quartier.

Rapidement il s'alluma une cigarette. Il souffla de la fumée et brisa le silence:

-Arrête de penser à ça, tu t'y feras vite.

Le brun resta silencieux, très mal à l'aise, limite apeuré. Gin soupira.

-Je sais que nous sommes tout sauf amis là d'où tu viens mais ici c'est différent. Je suis lui sans être lui. Je tire le même plaisir à tuer et j'ai le même caractère. Mais la différence c'est toi.

Conan le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je ne cherche pas à te tuer. Je ne suis pas le Gin de ton univers.

-U-univers ?

-Hé oui, tu es dans un univers parallèle. Tu es dans le monde Reverse. Ici tous les protagonistes de ta vie veulent ta mort, et, inversément, les antagonistes ne te veulent aucun mal.

-Pardon ?! Mais ça veut dire...

-Que les membres de l'Organisation sont tes seuls alliés ici, oui.

Pendant ce temps au Café Poirot, un téléphone sonna. Amuro le décrocha en se massant le crâne, à la fois honteux et énervé de s'être fait battre par Gin. Et la personne au bout du fil le conforta dans son échec.

-Alors, ce gamin ? Demanda une voix froide.

-Désolé, il m'a échappé...

-Comment ça ?

-Gin est intervenu...Et il l'a amené avec lui.

La voix resta hésitante un instant.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal... Au moins on pourra l'arrêter, lui ainsi que cette organisation qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues. Je vais prévenir cette personne mais je ne te cache pas que ton échec ne restera pas impuni.

-Je sais...

-Viens d'ici deux heures.

Il raccrocha. Amuro serra les dents en se demandant s'il sortirait intact de ce rendez-vous. Après tout, il avait échoué. Echouer c'était être faible. Faible signifiait mourir.

/0\0/0\

Voilà ! *fuit*

J'espère que tout cet OOC à foison vous plaît. Si c'est pas le cas, envoyez Gin ! C'est Halloween, il aura son petit meurtre nocturne. Il sera satisfait xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Plus besoin de citer notre grand maitre ! Gosho Aoyama bien sûr !

Hey hey tout le monde !

Désolée pour l'affreuse absence mais cette année j'arrive vraiment pas à camper sur des fandoms comme je fais d'habitude. Avec les partiels, les cours, le stage qui s'ajoutent c'est encore plus difficile. Du coup je reviens à mon rythme (dans le sens où je suis là sans vraiment l'être, j'ai le cul entre deux chaises quoi). L'EPB avec Conan a du jouer sur mon envie de revenir, ça m'a rappelée que "oui Conan c'est vraiment le manga de mon enfance, interdiction de le lâcher !" Et les notifications quotidiennes que je reçois du fandom m'aident aussi même si j'ai pas le temps bordel ! Faut vraiment que je m'y remette, ça va plus là !

Encore pardon...

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2

La Porsche s'arrêta dans un garage où se trouvait d'autres véhicules. Des motos, une autre Porsche, une Viper. Conan ne sut exactement combien de temps ils avaient roulé. Ils avaient quitté la ville et avait roulé une éternité dans la fôret pour parvenir à une bâtisse, abandonnée en apparence. Les deux protagonistes n'avaient pas grandement parlés. Conan avait été choqué en apprenant le fonctionnement de ce monde. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Gin peut-être mais il était encore trop habitué au sanguinaire psychopathe de son univers pour se raccrocher à celui-ci. Ce dernier s'en doutait bien mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'argenté c'était que le gosse ne soit pas avec ses "amis".

-Et donc, tenta Conan, qui de l'organisation est de notre côté ?

-Peu de monde malheureusement. Seuls Vodka, Korn et Chianti. Vermouth et Kir nous ont trahi, elles sont avec l'ennemi.

-C'est...compréhensible. Dans mon monde, elles sont indirectement mes alliées...

Gin haussa l'épaule, nullement chamboulé de savoir ça. Il amena Conan dans le salon du bâtiment où ils trouvèrent les autres assis sur un canapé. A la vue de leur boss, le bras en sang, Vodka vint à leur rencontre.

-Tu t'es encore blessé ?!

-C'est juste un coup de couteau, j'ai connu pire.

-Tu fais une hémorragie, ce n'est pas rien ! S'exclama le brun. Ton muscle doit être endommagé.

-Il a déjà pris des balles, ce n'est pas une plaie de plus qui va changer quoique ce soit. Je vais aller m'en occuper avant que ça ne s'infecte, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

-C'est de ma faute, avoua Conan, attirant l'attention des autres. J'aurais du partir quand il est arrivé. Il n'aurait pas eu à se battre pour s'assurer que l'on ne me fasse pas de mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Chianti, c'est très fréquent qu'il revienne comme ça.

Le détective se glaça sur le coup. Voir la sniper d'ordinaire aussi folle que Gin lui sourire gentiment pour le rassurer avait de quoi le décontenancer. Il aurait décidément beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. En les regardant bien, il nota qu'ils étaient presque semblables à ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Seul Vodka était le même. Chianti avait juste les cheveux plus long, Korn n'avait pas de casquette et portait ses lunettes sur son front. Ce qui surprit d'ailleurs Conan de voir ses yeux gris d'ordinaire cachés.

-Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, coupa la sniper. On leur ressemble mais on n'est pas eux. Mentalement et niveau personnalité oui mais vis-à-vis de toi, on ne te veut aucun mal.

-Je sais, c'est juste perturbant... J'ai déjà était confronté aux autres vous, je les ai battu, j'ai fait échouer leurs plans...Et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je les rencontrerais dans un monde parallèle, totalement différents. Et puis, voir Amuro ainsi alors qu'en vrai il a le coeur sur la main...

-Quoi ?! S'exclama la rousse. Tu es tombé sur Amuro ?! Et tu n'as rien ?

Le brun fit non de la tête. Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent avec surprise.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, nota Korn. Normalement, personne ne survit aux membres de la garde rapprochée de cette personne.

-Amuro est loin d'être le pire, contesta Vodka. Je dirais même que c'est le plus "clément" du lot.

-Qui est cette personne, et qui la protège ? Demanda Conan.

-On n'est pas vraiment certain de qui il s'agit, l'informa Korn. Et pour ses hommes de mains, ils sont trop nombreux pour tous les citer. Mais sache que d'avoir rencontré Amuro ne te porteras pas bonheur.

-Arrête tu vas aller trop loin, gronda Chianti.

-Non je veux savoir, insista Conan. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?...Qui va me poursuivre ?

-La famille Akai, répondit Gin en rentrant dans la pièce. Les pires de tous. Ce que je vais te dire vas te choquer mais vu que tu es déterminé à tout savoir, je ne vais pas prendre de gants. Dans ce monde, toutes les personnes que tu côtoie d'habitude subissent une pression de la part de cette personne qui les rend complètement fous. Comme ton Organisation, ils sont rangés par castes. Amuro ne change pas c'est un agent de terrain mais avec une forte déviance mentale. Et quand il donne l'alerte à cause d'un élément perturbateur, c'est cette famille qui prend le relai. Ce sont les pires, pas même moi, ne prend du plaisir à les rencontrer. Shuichi est celui avec le plus grand tableau de chasse de tout cet univers. Une vraie machine à distribuer des balles et à semer des cadavres. Quand il a une cible, il peut la pister des jours, voire des semaines, entiers sans ressentir un sentiment de faim ou de soif. Seul le sang le rassasie.

Conan trembla en se l'imaginant. Déjà que celui de son monde était redoutable et donnait des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'entente de son nom.

-Son frère, Haneda, est un hacker capable de détourner d'importantes sommes quand cette personne en a besoin, et de détruire les plus puissants systèmes de défense. Beaucoup d'Etats ont été mis à genoux par ses talents et, malheureusement, la plupart des grandes polices mondiales ont suivi. Lui et Shuichi sont sous les ordres de Mary, leur mère. Quand un ordre d'en haut lui demande d'agir, c'est elle qui planifie quoi faire et ses garçons exécutent ses ordres. Quant à sa fille Masumi, c'est un cas particulier. Elle a moins de missions et tue beaucoup pour passer le temps. Elle reçoit directement ses ordres au même titre que sa mère. Et quand cela arrive, la personne ciblée ne survit pas plus de vingt-quatre heures. Après je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter le reste, digères d'abord ça.

-Mais...Les autres du FBI ?!

Gin haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Avec lui j'imagine.

-Je vois...Et j'en déduis donc que vous êtes les seuls à avoir survécu aux traques de la famille d'Akai.

-C'est exact, rit Chianti. J'ai reçu des menaces de Masumi et pourtant je suis toujours debout. Cette mioche ne me fait absolument pas peur. Malheureusement, d'autres de nos alliés n'ont pas eu la chance de survivre plus que la limite offerte par ces fous...Calvados s'est fait descendre par Akai alors qu'il allait piéger Vermouth !

La scène sur les docks revint dans l'esprit de Conan. Calvados, ce sniper fou amoureux de Vermouth qui n'avait pas vu l'agent du FBI arriver derrière lui. Il lui avait tiré dans les jambes et l'avait contraint au suicide pour ne donner aucune information.

-Ce connard lui a tiré dans les jambes à bout portant au fusil à pompe ! Il lui a carrément explosé les rotules, elles tenaient à peine !

Korn regarda ailleurs. Ils avaient été témoin de la scène mais n'avait rien pu faire. Ils seraient mort eux aussi, et il n'y avait plus assez de rebelles en vie pour se permettre de jouer aux héros. Et puis, l'homme était déjà condamné dès l'arrivée du tueur aux yeux de faucon. Impassible, ce dernier n'avait eu aucune parole pendant son meurtre. Après avoir brisé de plomb et de poudre les jambes de son adversaire, ils s'étaient approché calmement. Calvados avait pu sentir l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort arriver. Il avait hurlé à son bourreau qu'un jour tout prendrait fin, qu'une personne viendrait faire pencher la balance de leur suprématie. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Akai avait placé le canon du fusil dans la bouche du sniper et tira. La tête avait explosé, faisant gicler du sang, des morceaux de boites crâniennes, et des restes de cervelle partout sur une longue distance. Des gouttes carmines avaient réussi à atteindre le visage d'Akai qui lécha celle à portée de langue. Il avait levé son regard vers Vermouth et avait eut un sourire des plus carnassier qui soit.

 _"Décidément, tes anciens collègues sont tous pathétiques. J'ai vraiment hâte que leur solution miracle pointe le bout de son nez, que je lui arrache le coeur à main nue"_

Conan se sentit congeler sur place en imaginant la scène. Il avait réussi à torturer et à tuer rapidement un homme en même temps. Une boule se forma dans son estomac et vint se loger dans sa gorge.

-Vous...Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis cette fameuse solution miracle...pas vrai ?

-Pour ma part, tu es loin d'avoir la carrure de celui que nous attendons, rétorqua Gin.

-Gin ! S'écria Chianti. Amuro ne l'a pas tué, ce n'est pas anodin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, concrètement ? Demanda Conan qui sentait venir au fond de lui un fou rire nerveux qu'il retint de justesse en hoquetant.

-On ne sait pas, répondit la rousse avec un air désolé. Le peu que nous avons réussi à tirer de leurs membres kidnappés ne nous a mené qu'à des pièges ou sur des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport.

-Je veux pas rester dans cet univers ! Je n'ai rien contre vous, vous êtes très gentils comparés à ce que je connais, mais je dois retourner d'où je viens. Comment faire ?

Tous les yeux des adultes se tournèrent vers Gin. Conan déglutit. Il comprenait que l'homme était le plus apte à annoncer les nouvelles qui font mal.

-Tu ne peux pas. Du moins pas sur commande.

-Comment ça ?

Gin soupira.

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir d'un coup ? Je ne cautionne pas la dépression alors un conseil: n'insiste pas.

-Dis-moi juste sans entrer dans les détails.

-Comme tu veux...Le seul moyen pour rentrer chez toi est dans le camp adverse. Enfin je suppose. Je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'une machine plutôt bien gardée. Un de leurs alliés nous a révélé sous la torture qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de traverser les dimensions. Mais elle est impossible d'accès, tout est trop bien gardé.

-Mais...Je ne peux pas rester ici ! J'appartiens à un autre monde ! Dites-moi juste où elle se trouve. Je me débrouillerais.

-Ah oui ? Railla Gin. J'aimerais voir ça tiens. Amuro ne t'as pas suffit comme message de bienvenue ? Comme si tu pouvais passer la limite de la tour de Tokyo sans te faire pincer.

-La limite ? S'étonna Conan.

-Hé merde...

-Bravo Gin ! Le félicita Chianti en applaudissant. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que la tour est la base de cette personne pour la ville de Tokyo. Elle abrite ses bras droits quand ils sont de passages. De là-bas ils savent tout, voient tout, entendent tout dans la ville. Y comprit ton arrivée.

-On ne peut tout simplement pas contourner la ville ?

-Contourner la ville est aussi dangereux voire pire. La "nature" n'est guère plus clémente, expliqua Gin. Mais je crois que tu en as assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Si vraiment tu tiens tant que ça à mourir bêtement, nous verrons demain pour un potentiel plan. Vas te reposer pour l'instant.

Chianti amena Conan à une chambre où il tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'ici il ne risquait rien étant donné que les autres étaient toujours en vie en vivant dans cet endroit mais au fond il ne pouvait retenir l'image d'Amuro. Pour une fois il avait peur de ses propres amis et il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à s'opposer à eux.

La sniper revint vers Gin en faisant la moue. Pour elle, ce gosse n'était pas au bout de ses peines et l'idée de l'exposer ainsi sans vraiment tenter de le persuader de rester ne l'enchantait guère.

-Gin...Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'aller en sa faveur ?

-Si cette personne met la main sur lui avant qu'il n'arrive à cette fameuse machine...si cette histoire est vraie...alors oui. Il faut l'aider à rentrer chez lui.

/0\0/0\

-Argh ! Ah...

-Tiens toi un peu tranquille, tu te fais encore plus de mal, gronda une voix froide.

-C'est pas toi qui viens de prendre une dérouillée juste parce que t'as eu le malheur de te faire voler ta proie sous ton nez par ce connard de Gin !

-Tu as raison...A ta place je l'aurais descendu et ce mioche serait ici à pleurer plus de larmes que son corps ne pourrait en produire.

Amuro serra les dents lorsque le coton imbibé d'alcool vint s'écraser sur sa la plaie de sa joue. Son corps était salement amoché après les coups qu'il avait reçu. Comme convenu, il était rentré. La boule au ventre en sachant ce qui l'attendait, il avait été accueilli par cette personne qui était vraiment en colère contre lui. Tout son être douloureux était bien partit pour le lui rappeler pendant un moment. Et le "salopard" qui l'avait récupéré en sang ne semblait pas très attendrit par son état et se fichait bien de le blesser davantage en le "soignant".

-Bah voyons ! T'as qu'à t'en occuper toi ! C'est ton job après tout d'intervenir après que j'ai donné une alerte et que t'aies reçu l'ordre de cette personne ! Voyons voir si tu feras mieux.

-Je n'ai jamais raté personne dans ma vie. Seul Gin m'échappe encore mais si il a pris le gamin, alors il se jettera tout seul dans mes griffes. Quant à ce gamin, j'ai promis un jour que je lui arracherais le coeur à main nue.

-Quelle famille de putains de psychopathes vous faites...les Akai.

Le brun aux yeux olives sourit froidement.

-Finalement, tu me fais un brin pitié... Prépare la scène pour achever ce gosse. Préviens "les" qu'il est là et ensuite débrouille-toi pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

-Je suis pas à tes ordres, gronda Amuro qui retint un cri de douleur quand Akai ramena l'alcool sur ses plaies à vif.

-Ton avis je m'en moque. Obéis juste.

Le blond se retint de répliquer. Au lieu de ça il partit difficilement sous le poids de son corps blessé et le regard d'Akai, tout content d'avoir une nouvelle proie intéressante. Amuro réussissait toujours à le satisfaire de belles proies. Voilà pourquoi il le bichonnait un minimum.

-A main nue pendant que tu seras encore vivant...

/0\0/0\

Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre qui fait office d'explications vagues et un peu confuses même pour moi (j'ai pas oublié le scénario et les scènes clés mais j'ai un zappé des petits passages avec le temps). Du coup j'ai l'idée de la suite mais quand...même Dieu doit pas savoir x)

A plus !


End file.
